Ed, Edd n Eddy Unite: Warriors Of The Wild
by Ghostdog 2.5
Summary: The first ever Ed Edd n Eddy crossover with our favorite Nicktoons. They now have to save the world from the mysterious Gawmu. This is Rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, it has come to my attention that you guys haven't been posting any Nicktoons Unite Stories. And since Ed, Edd n Eddy or practically the basis of nostalgia, I decided to do a fanfiction about them. Now even though I have multiple Fanfictions on my account, doesn't mean I can't keep track of them. I hope you people love this.**

**I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, they belong to Cartoon Network.**

**I do not own Nicktoons Unite! they belong to THQ games.**

* * *

_Chapter one: A new threat_  
We come to a small land known as Peach Creek. This land contains a Cul-De-Sac with extraordinary inhabitants. Three teens about seventeen years old walk to the local junkyard. The three teens have very distinct features.

One has long, black hair, which sticks up at three points; a yellow jacket with a single, vertical red stripe; blue jeans with a wallet chain; and red shoes. His sapphire eyes glisten. He is mildly short and the shortest one of the group. His name is Eddy McGee.

Another teen has orange, moderately spiky hair. He wears an olive-green jacket, T-shirt with red and white horizontal stripes underneath, blue jeans, and onyx tennis shoes. His turquoise eyes pan about. He is the tallest one of the trio. His name is Ed Hunter.

The remaining one wears a glistening obsidian cap that covers his grey hair. He has a long, red, short-sleeve T-shirt and black jeans. His emerald-green eyes scan about analytically. His height is roughly the average of the two other boys'. His name is Eddward Jackson, but he prefers to be called Double D on account of his name.

"Double D, can I see those blueprints again?" Eddy asks, grinning.

Edd reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small, blue piece of paper folded neatly into a square. He relinquishes the paper to Eddy. Eddy unfolds it and smiles. It is blueprints for an underground hideout for him and his friends. It contains everything they desire: a computer room, a gaming room, a dining room, a living room, and a study. It has taken them over eight months for them to build, and they are finally going to complete it today.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Edd asks, smiling serenely.

"Yeah, our own hideout. This is going to be sweet!" Eddy replies, tossing the unfolded blueprints to Edd. Edd starts to refold the blueprints until Ed snatches them up to read them.

"Will this be like our own Batcave, Double D?" Ed asks goofily. Edd smiles at his friend's excitement.

"Indeed, Ed, this will be our own personal hideaway; we can use it to finish our homework or work on science pro…"

Eddy, slapping Edd upside the head, interrupts him. "Get real, Double D. This hideout is good for one thing and one thing only: getting *away* from school and school work," Eddy walks ahead of his friends as Edd rubs his cheek. "Besides, it's summer vacation, the season of relaxation."

When they reach the junkyard, they look around, scanning the area. They walk over to a purple van with hotrod flames and a teardrop painted on its side. Eddy walks to its back and opens the doors. Inside are two back seats, a waterbed, and a shag carpet. Edd walks inside first. He removes the shag carpeting, revealing a numbered keypad. Edd types in a number algorithm that causes the water bed to lift up. Under the water bed is an elevator lift. The three teens walk into the elevator. Ed closes the van doors behind him. Eddy pushes the down button inside the elevator, causing it to go down. After a few minutes, the elevator reaches its destination. The elevator doors open to reveal a bachelor pad, customized to each Ed's preference.

On the right is a 3-foot-wide by 5-foot-tall computer screen with a keyboard extending the length of the computer screen. On the left are three desks with individual items corresponding to the Eds' personalities. Ed's desk has a stack of zombie comic books; Edd's desk has scientific magazines on it; Eddy's desk has multiple nude magazines. In the center are three beanbag chairs in front of a 25-inch plasma screen television. The beanbag chairs are colored; one red, one yellow, and one green. The hideout already appears finished except for one issue: the power relay. They couldn't find an energy source that was silent, clean, and wouldn't drain the entire town's energy supply.

Edd now has a solution. He has created a device that reuses a strong source of electricity (however brief) for eight years. The device's moniker was the Energy Synthesizer (ES). The only problem is that the device needs 1.58 gigawatts of electricity, and the only way to get this much power is through either a lightning bolt or plutonium. Luckily, the weather forecast calls for a thunder storm today. The Eds are planning on using the lightning storm to charge the ES. The lightning storm would pass over the junkyard at 7:30 P.M.

"There are still 20 minutes until the lightning storm, gentlemen; what would you want to do 'til then?" Edd asks his friends.

"We could play video games," Eddy suggests.

"That would require power that we don't have." Edd points out.

"We could build a portal to Mars," Ed suggests, which evokes awkward stares from his two friends.

"Why don't we just stay here and wait?" Eddy asks.

"Because you and Ed have short attention spans," Edd points out.

"Hey, I don't have a short attention span; Ed does." Eddy points to where Ed would have been standing. Ed is stationed at his desk with the zombie comics, reading a horror-action comic. "Well what do you want to do, Double D?"

"Well, I was thinking about working on the Energy Synthesizer. You know, to make sure it's in working condition and to make a few improvements," Edd states astutely.

"Alright; beats sitting in the dark," Eddy replies. "What do you need?" Ed walks over to Edd and Eddy. Edd explains that they needed a car battery, a metal box, two light bulb sockets, a few wires, a circuit board from an old computer, and a few spark plugs. Eddy and Ed nodded and walked into the elevator. Eddy burst through the van's doors and ran into the junkyard looking for the materials.

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

Eddy had his hands full carrying every item listed by Edd. He was about to rush back until he tripped over a rock. He growled and looked at the rock. His expression changed from anger to surprise. On the rock are drawings of a cent sign, of some buttered toast, and of the sun. The drawings on the rock were made by trio in days past. Edd made the sun to symbolize that, if he had never moved to the Cul-De-Sac, they would never be friends. Eddy smiles and starts to write something on the rock and soon ran back to the van. He wrote: _"Our friendship is stronger than the bonds of time."_

Eddy made it back to the van to see Edd standing next to Ed, who was holding the items he had gathered back up.

"Splendid, I'll have the device ready in a few minutes." Edd stated, getting the items from his two friends.

_6 minutes later..._

Edd comes out of the van holding a device. The device was small and shaped like a cube, and it had a strange cylindrical case on one side. Inside it had a see-through box that contained electrical parts. A few cords are visible; of them one is red; another is blue, and a third is yellow. There are long jumper cables coming out of the back of it. The jumper cables are connected to four pipes.

"Ed, could you do me a favor by putting each of these pipes on the highest piles of garbage in the Junkyard." Edd asks. Ed runs off with the pipes and does so.

"So, what are the pipes for?" Eddy asks.

"Well, since we don't have the traditional lightning rods, I've coated the pipes in a highly electro-conductive wax that should attract the lightning like a moth to a flame." Edd explains. "We should have the electricity to power our hangout for eight years."

"Yeah baby yeah," Eddy states, doing an Austin Powers impression.

Ed arrives back, running. As he approaches, he falls on his face. "The pipes are in place."

"Now the time is right. I've created an area that won't attract any electricity," Edd states, placing the ES on the ground. He leads his friends to a small hut made entirely out of rubber. The lightning bolts soon began to strike across the junkyard. The lightning suddenly struck the pipes simultaneously, electrifying the ES. "Incredible, I never intended for multiple lightning strikes on all of the pipes at once." When the lightning strikes stopped, the Eds walk over to the ES'. Edd uncouples the energy container, and notices something strange about the lightning in the containment unit. It is dark purple. "This is strange."

"What? We got the lightning. Enough for a few years." Eddy states.

"Yes, but lightning, when contained, is perceived by the eyes as blue," Edd states, showing the contained purple lightning, "Yet, this is purple."

"So?" Eddy asks. Suddenly a bolt of lightning strikes the ground near them, startling the pondering Eds. "Fuck, man!"

"Eddy, watch your language!" Edd scolds.

"That lightning bolt almost killed us, and you're worried about my fucking language!?" Eddy shouts in exasperation.

"Still, being a potty-mouthed sailor won't solve things." Edd states. Another bolt of lightning strikes a pile of old cars. The car pile starts to move, beginning to form a creature. The creature is dark black with purple highlights around the cracks. Its eyes are purple. The Eds turn to see the creature glaring down at them. Ed walks up to the creature, smiling goofily.

"Hello, otherworldly creature, I am E-" Ed is interrupted by the creature smacking him across the county line. Eddy and Edd are astonished by the fact their friend was just given a one-way trip to Lemon Brook. The creature roars in the remaining two Eds' faces. Eddy and Edd soon break into a run as fast as they can from the mechanized monster. The mechanized monster starts to chase after them. Edd nearly stops when he realized they were heading for the Cul-De-Sac.

"Wait!" Edd shouts while running. "We can't lead this beast to the Cul-De-Sac!"

"At least, we'll have backup!" Eddy states.

"Not even Ed could take that beast on!" Edd states. He remembers something: the ES' energy container! If he could tinker with it a little, he could possibly turn it into an electromagnetic pulse (EMP) explosive device. Edd pulls the container out of his pocket.

"Let's split up; it can't chase us both!" Eddy states. When they split up, the monster goes after Edd. Edd is confused at why it chose to chase him. He realizes the monster is after the energy container. Of course, a monster, made out of electricity and cars, needs energy to survive. Edd runs into an old, worn out RV, locking it from the inside. He starts to search for parts for the EMP bomb. The monster starts to rip open the RV like a can opener. When the monster is almost inside, Edd hears a loud, familiar voice.

"Hey! Carzilla! Over here!" The voice shouted. The monster turns to see Eddy, who is waving a car battery. "I got some food for ya."

The metal monster started to chase Eddy, buying time for Edd. Eddy continues running until he trips on a pipe, landing face-first on the ground, dropping the battery in front of him. The monster is about to step on our favorite three-haired protagonist. Eddy closes his eyes, anticipating the end. It never came; he beholds someone standing over him, holding the beast back. It's Ed!

"Away with you, demon of the netherworld!" Ed shouts, throwing the demon five feet away from Eddy. Ed helps Eddy to his feet. The monster gets up and charges at the two Eds. It stops when it feels something thrown onto it. It turned to see an orb wedged into his back. The orb exploded, disabling electricity-powered creature. It roared in pain as it starts to die. It falls to the ground, its eye lights turning off. Edd walks over to rejoice with his friends, only for them to be consumed in an orb of light.

* * *

_On a remote island, in another universe... _

Three huge crabs are chanting around a huge rock pillar with seven floating heads of rock. Each rock head is different: one is a square head with a cheery face; one has long hair, with a buck tooth with three smaller rocks hovering above it; another has a big head of hair that was molded into a curl; another head has an intense look on its face. The other three rocks are in the shape of the Eds' heads.

"Oh, great spirits, allow us to summon the chosen ones from the ancient prophecy to defeat the coming of the dark one: Gamuw," a brown crab chants. Suddenly, purple lightning strikes the rock pillar. "No, not yet!"

The rock shatters into shards, scattering across the island, from the lightning.

"Oh, no!" a purple crab shouts, "The heroes are lost in the great divide!"

"The space between universes! They shall be trapped forever!" another crab shouts.

"Fear not, for some of them made it through; watch." Four figures fall from the sky, landing on the sand bed. One figure stands up. He is by the age of sixteen; he has brown hair that is in a curl at the top, and he had light blue eyes. The other three figures are the Eds.

"Goddamn it!" Eddy shouts, holding his chest.

"Eddy! Language!" Edd shouts back.

"Fuck off, Double D."

"Gravy!" Ed shouts, hugging his friends. The lab coat individual walks over to the Eds.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" The lab coat teen asks.

"I'm Ed!" Ed greets, dropping his friend.

"I'm Eddy," Eddy states, standing up.

"My name is Edd also, but with two Ds. So, I go by Double D," Edd states.

"My name is James Issac Neutron. But, I go by Jimmy."

"Greetings, chosen ones!" The brown crab greets, startling the Eds and Jimmy.

"Wise Old Hermit Crab," Jimmy walks over to the crab. "Can I call you 'Shelly,' though; your normal moniker you have is a mouthful."

"Sure. It's been long since the Globulus incident," Shelly states.

"So, why am I here, or more inclusively, why are we all here?" Jimmy points to the Eds.

"They are the chosen ones, as well," Shelly states. "But, your other friends aren't here."

"What? Are they scattered across the island again?" Jimmy asks.

"No, your friends are stuck in the space between worlds." Shelly states.

* * *

**Dun-Dun-Dun! It seems our heroes have met the one of the Nicktoons. And it seems the Nicktoons have to deal with another life threatening maniacal mad man who wants to rule the universes. Also I know that sappy note Eddy wrote is way out of character, but he's matured a little to see how much his friends mean to him. Also if you figure out who Gawmu is, PM me to tell me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ed, Edd n Eddy's journey has only begun with the Nicktoons. I have a lot in store for them. Also this story has some of my ideas and theories on the Nicktoons games._**

**_I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, They belong to Cartoon Network._**

**_I do not own Nicktoons Unite! They belong to THQ Games._**

**_I also do not own the references of tech they use._**

* * *

_Chapter Two: History behind it all._

"What do you mean, their trapped in the space between the universes?!" Jimmy asked, holding the crab above his head.

"Before, you and the other chosen ones got here, lightning struck the summoning rock. Causing your friends to be trapped between the space of the universe." Shelly explained, pointing at few of the remains of the rock pillar. Jimmy puts down the crab, and starts to examine the rock pillar pieces. He pulled out a small rectangular device that looked similar to a PDA. He started to punch in some equations, while Edd looked over his shoulder.

"Could I make a suggestion?" Edd asked.

"Sure," Jimmy replied.

"Well, he said this rock brought us here, if we built a device to amplify the properties of the remains,"

"We could bring my friends out of the space between worlds with ease!" Jimmy finished Edd's sentence.

"I'll start drawing up blueprints for the device." Edd pulled out a small laptop from his backpack(which he had on, the whole time), and started to create some blueprints.

"Let me help you," Jimmy pulled out a small glowing blue cube with silver on it. He pressed a button on the cube, causing a bunch of a machine parts came out of it.

"Amazing! Is that a Pocket Dimension Relativisation of space-time device?" Edd asked.

"Yes, I invented the device to keep storage for me when I'm on the go."

"I dream of making a device such as that."

"When we're done, I'll give you the blueprints for it."

"Uh hey, Nerd and Nerdier. Could you stop the science mumbo-jumbo and hurry up with the device?" Eddy suggested, and with that said Jimmy and Edd started to invent a circular, arch-like device.

"It's a good thing I brought my Neutronic-Generator so we can power this device." Jimmy stated, he held up a remote control to Edd with smile. "Would you care to do the honors Double D?"

"I would be honored." Edd smiled, and pressed a button on the remote, which caused the device to create a blue portal. Three figures came out of the blue portal. One looked like a teenage boy by the age of nineteen. He had grey hair which had a ponytail in the back, glowing green eyes, and a black and grey jumpsuit with a 'D' insignia on it. The other figure was a teen about the age of fifteen. He had long brown hair, which was covered by a pink baseball cap, blue eyes and a big bucktooth. He was in a pink hoodie, which covered his black shirt, blue jeans and blue tennis shoes. The last figure looked like a square yellow sponge with blue eyes, two buck teeth, wearing a white shirt, with a red tie, tucked into brown pants and black shoes.

"Who are these guys?" Eddy asked.

"These are my friends." Jimmy walked over to the three figures.

"Geez, just once I'd like to get a warning before being sucked into a portal." The grey haired teen stated, annoyed.

"Woah, who are these guys?" The bucked tooth teen asked, looking at the Eds.

"Oh, I'm Eddward, though I go by Double D, because my name has two Ds." Edd greeted.

"The names Eddy," Eddy waved.

"And I'm Ed!" Ed shouted.

"The names Danny, Danny Phantom." Danny stated.

"I'm Timmy Turner." Timmy smiled.

"I'm Spongebob Squarepants." Spongebob giggled.

"Your a talking cheese!" Ed picked up Spongebob, amazed at the site.

"I'm a sea-sponge!" Spongebob stated, feeling insulted by the cheese comment.

"Amazing, a sentient sponge capable of thoughts and emotions." Edd pulled out a notepad and started to examine Spongebob.

"We were just talking to a giant crab, and your surprised we met a talking sponge?" Eddy asked.

"Shelly, why are these three here?" Danny asked, pointing to the Eds.

"They are the chosen ones as well." Shelly replied. "There is someone waiting for you in the haven we created for you, old chosen ones show the new chosen ones the way."

With that said, Shelly and the other crabs sunk into the sand. The Eds were surprised at the fact, while the Nicktoons were unfazed by it. The Nicktoons started to walk off, being followed by the Eds. As they walked, Danny decided to start a conversation.

"So, do you guys have any superpowers?" Danny asked, looking towards the Eds.

"Well, Ed is the strongest out of the three of us." Edd explained, "He can easily pick up a building from its hinges, and toss it a 5 mile distance. Though he doesn't have much intelligence." Ed is running around the group, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Kinda reminds me of my friend, Patrick." Spongebob stated.

"Well, that's good that he's strong, but what about you two?" Danny questioned.

"Well, my IQ surpasses my entire neighborhood. I can create devices out of mere items." Edd replied.

"I'm a strategist, I'm the leader in this squad." Eddy stated.

"That's good to know." Danny replied, as they kept walking. The Nicktoons looked around nervously, confused by their surroundings. The Eds, more specifically Edd and Eddy noticed this and decided to ask.

"Do you guys have any idea where we're going?" Eddy asked.

"Uh," Timmy rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, you see, uh," Jimmy started to yammer.

"We absolutely have no idea." Spongebob blurted out.

"But, that crustacean said you knew the way." Edd pointed out.

"Well, that doesn't mean he was right, it's been a long time since we visited this place." Timmy replied.

"How long?" Eddy asked with a stern voice.

"Five years." Danny replied.

"Five years?!" Eddy shouted, causing the birds in the trees to fly away startled.

"Look, if we keep walking maybe we'll come across it." Danny suggested, trying to calm Eddy down.

"What if we get lost?! Or eaten by lions, tigers, or bears!" Eddy shouted.

"Oh my!" Ed added on to Eddy's statement.

"How about I look around the island from the sky?" Danny suggested.

"Unless you can fly-" Eddy was interrupted, by Danny floating in the air with his arms crossed and smug look on his face. Danny soon took off to the sky and looked around. Suddenly he felt a loss of energy, as if his powers were being drained. A light blue ring of energy and appeared in the center of Danny's body. Danny panicked and looked for the haven quickly, unfortunately he was too late. The ring spilt into two turning Danny's appearance into a teen with black raven hair, light blue eyes, a red hoodie with a white circle in the center, blue jeans and red sneakers. Danny started to panic as he started to fall from the sky, losing a lot of altitude. Danny landed on a Spongebob, which was the right person to fall on. The others ran over to the weakened teen.

"Danny, are you ok?" Jimmy asked, helping Danny off of the absorbent sponge.

"I'm fine, well not really. My powers were just drained by something." Danny explained.

"Well now what? We don't have anyone else who can fly." Eddy stated.

"Guys! I found something!" Ed shouted to his friends. They quickly ran over to him to see what he had found. It looked like a big spaceship with a green drawing of a ghost on it. It had an F in the center.

"This is the Specter Speeder." Danny stated. "Maybe, if I can just" Danny placed his hands on the door of the ship and started to concentrate. Danny's whole body began to turn transparent, causing him to walk through the door with ease. After a few minutes, Danny opened the door to let the others in. "Darn, the keys aren't inside."

"Let me see if I can assist with that problem." Jimmy walked over to the driver's seat, opening the control panel to see a few wires. Jimmy pulled out a small toolbox and started to move around a few wires. Ed, possibly bored out of his small, peanut-sized brain, pulled out a comic book called '_The Adventures Of Crash Nebula: Issue #31 Revenge Of The Brain-Suckers'._ Timmy noticed this, and smiled at the comic book.

"You got a Crash Nebula comic book?" Timmy asked looking at Ed.

"Yeah, Crash Nebula is my favorite hero, I have all his action figures and comic books!" Ed replied, excited.

"He's my favorite too, well second to the Crimson Chin." Timmy stated.

"I have his comics too!" Ed pulled out another comic that had red latex suited man, with a big chin.

"Did you read issue #47 of the Crimson Chin, where he faced H2Olga?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, that woman got all washed up!" Ed stated.

"Great, just what we need, another Ed." Eddy muttered, underneath his breath.

"And, finished!" Jimmy stated, as the hum of an engine came on. The ship started to float, causing the people inside to lose their balance a little. "This ship is now fly-worthy."

"Good," Danny quickly sat down in the pilot's seat, which caused everyone to sit in the backseat, excluding Jimmy who was in the Co-Captain's chair. The ship took flight into the sky, a few miles in the air. Danny looked over the side to see if he could see the haven. Jimmy was keeping the ship steady as he did so. Eddy was tapping his foot impatiently, as the two pilots searched for the haven. Edd decided to do some reading and pulled out a Kindle_fire._ Ed and Timmy were reading some more comics, while Spongebob hummed a tune. The gang stopped their activities when they heard an engine stuttering.

"What was that?" Edd asked, afraid of the answer.

"That's the engine, but this ship should have enough gas." Danny stated, finding a note on the dashboard.

It read: _Dear Danny,  
The ship is having some engine trouble, so do not use it until its fixed.  
~Jack Fenton_

"Dad, you idiot!" Danny shouted in anger as the ship started falling from the sky. Everyone started to scream. Spongebob held onto Eddy in fear, as Eddy did the same. Timmy facepalms for not realizing something important.

"I wish we were at the Haven safely!" Timmy shouted. As if on cue, the ship disappeared in pink dust, and reappeared in a santuary-like place, with a roaring waterfall and a few huts. Eddy quickly threw Spongebob off of him and open the door to the outside. He laid down on the ground kissing it, pleased to not be in the air anymore. Edd walked out, confused by the fact when Timmy said 'I wish,' they were saved.

"How did we get here though?" Edd asked.

"It was Timmy's Reality Bending computer Programs." Jimmy explained with ease.

"Uh yeah," Timmy agreed nervously. "What he said."

"Where are they?" Edd asked.

"Say our names and we magically appear." A voice stated. A poof of pink dust appeared, as the dust settles it reveals three small figures. One had green hair, green eyes, a white dress shirt with a tie and black pants, with black shoes along with a crown that defied gravity. He was holding a wand. The other figure was a woman with pink hair in a big curl, a yellow T-Shirt, black pants and shoes. She had a crown and wand as well. The last figure appeared to be a ball shaped baby, in a purple onesie. He had a rattle with a star on it, and a crown as well. They all each had dainty wings.

"Cosmo, they didn't say our names." The woman stated.

"True, I just wanted to say that to sound smart." Cosmo replied smiling goofy. The Eds were surprised by the appearances of the small three creatures. Cosmo saw the Eds stares and glared. "What are you guys looking at?"

"Cosmo, don't be rude. Sorry we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Wanda, and my husband is this moron, Cosmo."

"What's with the hat?" Cosmo asked, looking at Edd's cap. "Got something to hide?" Cosmo starts pulling on Edd's cap, much to his displeasure.

"No," Edd held onto his hat as tight as he could. Cosmo stopped pulling on the hat and waved his wand, turning Edd's hat into an octopus. Edd quickly threw it off, revealing a small patch of blonde hair in a sea of gray hair.

"Geez louise," Danny stated.

"Cool," Timmy blurted out. Edd quickly reached into his backpack, pulling out another black cap, putting it on his head. The Nicktoons were about to ask, only to get a glare from the smart Ed.

"I see you've arrived chosen ones." A voice stated, causing the gang to look to the source of the voice. It was a man in a orange robe. He had purple eyes and orange hair. He was accompanied by Shelly.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asks.

"I see you don't remember me. I was the one that attacked you with orange globs of doom." The man stated.

"Globulus?" Jimmy ponders, "But your...your,"

"Human?" The man stated. "Yes, but please call me by my real name, Maximus."

"Ok, Glo- Maximus," Danny corrected himself, "Why are you human, and another question, why are we all here?"

"My friends, I shall explain everything," Maximus stated. "But first, to set the mood." Maximus led the Eds and Nicktoons to a campfire surrounded by three logs and a stump for sitting. Danny and Eddy sat down on one log, Timmy and Ed sat on another, Jimmy, Spongebob and Edd sat on the last log. Maximus sat on the stump, with Shelly at his side. "You see, the reason my old friend Shelly brought you all together is to defeat my brother."

"You have a brother?" Danny asks, confused by the question.

"I suppose I should answer your questions." Maximus replied. "For the reason why I am human, its because you were hidden from the truth during your battles against evil."

"What truth?" Danny asked.

"You remember the Mawgu?" Maximus asked.

"Big guy, purple, made out of rocks. Hard to forget a face like that." Timmy replied.

"He's my brother." Maximus stated, making the Nicktoons gasp. The Eds remained confused by the conversation.

"But, that makes no sense, he's a rock monster. Your a ball of sno- mucus." Jimmy corrected himself.

"You see, before the Nicktoons were assembled, before the worlds became to be what they were, me and my brother Mawgu were human if you could call us that. We didn't have the forms you fought us in. You see my name was Maximus and his name was Gawmu." Maximus explained. "We each had our own unnatural abilities, we were kind brothers. But such as any good life there is always a dark life. Gawmu wanted to connect the worlds into a giant world. He didn't know how much strain it would weigh on the worlds as it was, I tried to stop him but he over powered me. My brother gave up his real name and chose to be called the Mawgu."

"Wait, wait, wait, didn't you tried to destroy the worlds too?" Danny questioned.

"Let me finish," Maximus stated. "When I was at my breaking point, until seven heroes came to my rescue. They each wielded a weapon and a gem, giving them powers beyond your wildest imagination. They each had a form as well along with their new gem held a individual ability: Ice, Thunder, Light, Pride, Heart, Mind, and Love. Their forms were: Wolf, Dragon, Owl, Lion, Mouse, Crane and Bear. They were able to defeat the Mawgu, though the battle was hard on their bodies. They gave up the last of their energy to pass on their spirit to their descendants."

"Well go find them, why drag us into this?" Eddy suggested, which made Maximus chuckle.

"Don't you see? You seven are the descendants of those brave warriors." This caused all of the teens gathered, to gasp collectively. "Now Danny I bet your going to ask 'But Maximus, me and my friends defeated the Mawgu before.' all you did was push him at bay for a short time. The reason he was in that Rock form was because he was still weak from that battle. You only fought a weakened demigod."

"So that battle? It was just for nothing?" Spongebob asked.

"I"m afraid so wise and humble sponge." Maximus sighed with despair. "You see when he broke out of his prison, his plan was to find the seven warriors weapons and use them for darkness. That's when I acted, I knew where the weapons were hidden so I struck there. Unfortunately, I brought great ruin to your world. When my ooze made contact with Spongebob, I not only saw through his eyes, I saw through his past. I saw this as a way to use my ooze to an advantage. I decided to create a form that made you see me as an enemy. Globulus Maximus."

"So when you attacked our worlds, you were looking for your weapons?" Spongebob asked feeling guilty they got in the way of him finding his weapons.

"Do not feel guilty, yellow block of kindness." Maximus put a hand on Spongebob's shoulder. "You helped me see the world in a whole new light. You showed me that people deserve a second chance."

Spongebob smiled, feeling happy about that realization.

"So why didn't you, use these weapons against the Mawgu, or Gawmu or whoever it was." Eddy stated.

"I tried, and failed miserably." Maximus stated, feeling regret.

* * *

_Flashback to 5 years ago... _

_Maximus is seen holding an arrangement of weapons: A scythe, a katana, a buster blade, a javelin, a bow and arrow set, a book of spells, and twin gauntlet fist. _

_"Finally, the warriors' weapons are in my hands." Maximus stated. _

_"Yes, but they won't do you any good," A voice stated. A dark pillar appeared, a person walked out of the pillar. He had jet black hair, purple eyes and black robe. "The weapons of power only worked for the warriors, and they are long past their expiration dates."_

_"It doesn't matter, Gawmu, my spirit is enough to activate their hidden powers." Maximus created a pocket dimension in his robe so he wouldn't be fumbling with the weapons. _

_"Let's see where that spirit gets you, brother!" Gawmu charged at Maximus creating a buster blade out of rocks. Maximus countered by pulling out the katana, intercepting the attack. Gawmu swung the blade at Maximus, never landing a single blow. Gawmu growled, and called for some back up, which were purple rock and sand monsters. Maximus was soon surrounded by the rock and sand monsters. He acted quickly, pulling out a scythe from his robe, he slashed through all of Gawmu's minions. Gawmu started to panic, he soon resorted to his created form. The piles of rubble leftover from the minions deaths gathered around the evil sibling. Gawmu became the form his brother was weak against: Mawgu. "Try taking me down brother! In this form I'm unstoppable!"_

_Maximus growled, hoping he wouldn't have to resort to his own final resort form. Maximus became an orange ball of goo, with fist a mouth and one eyeball on each side of his head. Maximus became Globulus._

_"I've learned a trick or two myself in your abscence." Globulus stated, punching his brother high in the sky. Mawgu growled and launched purple orbs at the orange sibling. Globulus intercepted this by making it rain orange meteors on the orbs. Globulus continued to do this at his monster brother. _

_"It seems you have." Mawgu created a rock forcefield around himself, shielding him from the meteor storm. "But, I learned this." Mawgu made lightning rain down on his brother which caused his brother to screech in pain. The lightning caused Globulus to return to his human side, falling back onto the dormant volcano's floor. As he did this the weapons dropped out of his robe. The Mawgu returned to his Gawmu form, to retrieve the weapons. As he was about to pick up the arrows, he was stopped by an orange hand. He looked up to see it was an orange creature with one purple eye. The creature punch Gawmu in the jaw, while other creatures like it picked up the remaining weapons. _

_'Morphoids here my plea, take the weapons of power to the Crystal Ruins of the island.' Maximus requested psychicly, as his creatures began to do so._

_"Your minions will not stop me." Gawmu growled, as he started to create a dome of darkness around the creatures holding the weapons. Maximus launched an ooze from his mouth, causing the dome to break. Gawmu growled, and created fifty minions surrounding the creatures. Maximus chanted as his eyes began to glow white, making his own creatures disappear along with the weapons. "What?! No! The weapons, what did you do with them?!"_

_"I sent my creatures and the weapons into the lava that created them." Maximus lied, though he kept a straight face. In truth he actually teleported his creatures to the Crystal Ruins. "If I can't have them, I most certainly won't let you have them." _

_"You idiot!" Gawmu screamed, commanding one of his minions to punch his brother in the stomach. This caused Maximus to get on his knees in pain. "Those weapons were a key to my perfect world!" _

_"Go ahead and try to destroy me, but you won't be anywhere close to your perfect world." Maximus stated. Gawmu kicked his brother to the ground._

_"You may have destroyed the weapons but the gems are still no where to be found, putting them up for grabs." Gawmu disappeared with his minions._

* * *

_Back to the present... _

"So you held your brother back, from finding the gems?" Edd asked.

"Yes, my efforts were valiant, though they were for naught, he's located the worlds where the gems are, and now he's going to get them." Maximus stated. "But all is not lost, he needs to locate them within the world, giving us a fighting chance."

"But, we don't know how to fight." Edd stated, feeling a bit helpless.

"We have time, the world we are in has a unique axis ability. For one hour it's a weeks time." Maximus smiled, "So you could train while your here."

"So that explains how we were able to stay on volcano island for a regular week when we were fighting the Mawgu's mega form." Danny stated.

"Well, first how are we going to train if we don't know who gets which weapons?" Jimmy asks.

"I placed the weapons in the Crystal Ruins for a reason, there's a temple that seals the weapons in trials. If you seven pass the trial of each weapon, the weapon shall come to you. But it is a hard strenuous trial, so you must rest for tomorrow." Maximus walks over to Shelly to discuss his sleeping arrangements.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Edd asked.

"You guys can sleep in some of the huts we made for our other fiends." Danny suggested. "I'll sleep in my hut, Jimmy since you didn't have a hut you can sleep in Sandy's hut. Spongebob, you have your own hut. Timmy you wouldn't mind showing Ed to Patrick's hut, would you?"

"No prob, Danny." Timmy replied, "Come on Ed, I'll show you."

"Sleepover!" Ed shouted happily.

"Double D, you can sleep in Tucker's hut." Danny proclaimed.

"I shall treat it with respect." Edd replied.

"As for you, Eddy you can sleep in Sam's bunk." Danny stated.

"Fine by me, I'm tired as hell." Eddy replied. The heroes soon went to their living arrangements and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Boom! Chapter 2 in your face! Also my theories were based on questions I had on the Nicktoon games were:**

** would a rock monster care about power unless it wanted an ulterior motive to use the power for something big?**

**2. Why would a giant booger who came out of the nose of the universe be mean to all worlds because it was a booger? **

**3. Why do both games have the same type of bosses that have the same build but different colors and features?**

**4. What if these two guys meet, would they like each other would they hate each other? Were they created the same time only in different ways.**

**I got the idea of Mawgu and Globulus having human forms through an anime with two brothers who were on opposite sides. At first I wanted the Eds to go on a universal trip to world after world. But my mind built on that, like why are they on the journey and soon this came out of my brain. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and author note.**

**~Ghostdog 2.5**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3 of my story. I still have a few more theories which piece my story together.**

**I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, they belong to Cartoon Network.**

**I do not own Nicktoons Unite! They Belong to THQ Games.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: To the temple of ooze, let the trials begin!_

The heroes and Eds were asleep in their huts. Eddy soon woke to the smell of something being cooked. When he walked out of the hut, his face got hit with a beam of light from the sun. When the sun glare cleared from his eyes, he saw Danny and the others gathered around a table, which had some breakfast food platters on top of the table. Danny was the first person to notice Eddy.

"Looks like someone's awake." Danny stated, taking a bite of his pan sausage.

"Yeah," Eddy replied pulling up a chair next to Edd, sitting down in it. "Why didn't you guys wake me?"

"Eddy, you've told me and Ed, that if we ever woke you up, you'd break every bone in our bodies." Edd explained.

"And we were just too lazy to go wake you up," Timmy stated, as he leaned back in his chair. Edd rested a plate of bacon and an omelet in front of Eddy.

"Eat up Eddy, Maximus said we'll need our strength for the trials." Edd stated. Eddy shrugged as he grabbed a fork and began to chow down on his food. After breakfast, Jimmy and Edd decided the best way to travel to the Crystal Ruins was by the Specter Speeder. So they began to work on the engine, as the other five began to chat.

"So basically, you were in this accident that gave you Ghost powers?" Eddy asked Danny, who nodded in response.

"Yeah, it took a while to control them though." Danny stated, remembering when he almost phased through the floors of Casper High.

"So, what have you guys done in your world?" Timmy asked, laying his back against a tree.

"Well, when me and my friends were younger, we kinda tried to scam the neighborhood kids for money." Eddy stated, which caused Danny to raise an eyebrow at this. "We had these twenty-five cent scams. I remember my first scam. It actually introduced me to Double D."

"What was the scam?" Timmy asked.

"Bottomless Ed scam." Eddy smirked at the name. "How'd that slogan go? Oh yeah," Eddy walks over to Ed, he pulled a rock in front of Ed. "Be amazed kids, watch bottomless Ed eat this humongous TV set, for you only a quarter."

"There's no way he can do it," Danny stated. Danny was soon corrected when he saw Ed swallow the rock in one bite. This shocked Spongebob, Danny and Timmy who were astonished to see someone do that.

"That was the coolest, most grossest thing I have ever seen!" Timmy shouted.

"Is he going to be ok?" Spongebob asked, pointing at Ed.

"Don't worry, he does stuff like this all the time." Eddy replied.

"Gentlemen," Jimmy and Edd walked over to the conversing group. "We fixed the Speeder's engines, she's fly-worthy now."

Maximus walked over to the heroes in training. "My friends, I wish you good luck on your trials."

"Thank you Maximus," Jimmy stated. As the Eds and Nicktoons walked inside of the Specter Speeder they each sat in a specific seat. Jimmy and Edd decided to take the captain and co-captain's chair. Danny and Eddy sat in the passenger seats close to the front of the ship. Ed, Spongebob and Timmy sat in the back seats. Maximus had already given them directions to the Crystal Ruins, and the Temple. He pulled out his iPhone and started to play a few games. He instantly dropped his phone on the floor when they came to a stop.

"We're here," Edd stated, as they were in front of a huge temple covered in orange slime.

"North to Alaska, here we come!" Ed shouted, as he broke open a hole through the Specter Speeder's side. Edd sighed quietly at his friend's destructive behavior. The others walked out of the door while Timmy jumped through the hole. The temple seemed ancient, for it had a number of crevices and cracks all around it. The Heroes began to climb the steps of the Temple as Ed ran around them excited for no reason. When they reached the top, they saw a pedestal with an orb of light. Ed ran over to the light transfixed by it. The gang tackled him, only for his hand to touch the orb. The orb absorbed all of the teens into a bright blinding light.

* * *

_Inside of a white emptiness..._

The Eds and Nicktoons fell flat on their faces onto a white floor. Edd and Jimmy looked around noticing they were in a white abyss. Danny sat up, wondering where they were. When all the teens stood up, a dark robed figure appeared. He waved his hands causing seven podiums to appear. Each podium had a different weapon; a black buster blade, a scythe with a yellow blade and a black hilt, a brown book with ancient writing on it, a white katana with a black hilt and two black and white ribbons on the end, a javelin with a brown shaft and a white tipped point, two brown gloves with spiked knuckles, and a bow and arrow set with no arrows in the quiver.

"Chosen ones," The robed figure spoke, "Your first trial is seven questions, each question the previous chosen one was asked."

"Seems logical." Timmy stated, doing a Spock impersonation from 'Star Trek'.

"Question one is for the ghost boy." The robed figure stated, as Danny stepped forward. "What do you want out of life?"

Danny had a pondering look on his face. "To see rare sights."

"Is seeing rare sights that important?" The robed figure asked. "Question two is for the big headed teen."

"It's not big!" Jimmy shouted, "It's just average for a genius."

"Double D how come you don't have a big head?" Ed asked feeling Edd's head, much to his discomfort.

"What is your biggest fear?" The robed figure asked Jimmy.

"Getting old." Jimmy replied.

"Is getting old that scary?" The robed figure asked. "Question three for the black hat teen." Edd steps forward. "What kind of people are your friends?"

"The ones who are there for me whenever I'm blue." Edd smiled at Ed and Eddy who posed.

"Are they truly there for you?" The robed figure asked. "Question four for the beaver boy." Timmy stepped forward annoyed. "What do you treasure most?"

"My friends and family." Timmy answered, smiling.

"Are friends and family really a treasure?" The robed figure asked. "Question five is for the block of sponginess."

"I'm ready!" Spongebob shouted loudly, which made Eddy and Danny hold their ears annoyed.

"What makes you happy?" The robed figure asked.

"My friends and family make me happy." Spongebob replied, pulling the others into a big hug.

"Do they truly make you happy?" The robed figure asked. "Question six is for the short-tempered shorty." Eddy growled, stepping forward. "What is the right thing to do?"

"The way you want to do it." Eddy stated.

"Is your way the best way?" The robed figure asked. "Final question for the mono-brow one," Ed smiled stepping forward. "What is the truth?"

"That's easy; it's what you believe it to be." Ed stated making Eddy and Edd look at him weird.

"But what do you truly believe?" The robed figure asked.

"Why do you keep putting down our answers?" Jimmy asked.

"Your first trial is complete, your second trial is: meditate. If you see a person in your meditation state then you have passed your second trial." The robed figure stated, as he faded.

"Meditating is for hippies." Eddy stated.

"Meditation can be helpful for a cerebral cleansing," Edd stated making Ed and Timmy look at him weird.

"He means a relaxing," Jimmy translated for the two dumb team members. The Eds and Nicktoons sat down in a circle with their legs crossed. They all closed their eyes and began to hum. Danny soon saw a vision of a person standing on a hill. That person was in a black Japanese samurai outfit with white highlights, wearing a black straw hat. The person turned to Danny with green glowing eyes. The outfit had a 'D' insignia on it, which made Danny surprised. The person removed his hat to show he was Danny! Danny's copy turned to black dust and started to form around Danny. Turning his usual outfit into the samurai outfit, Danny looked at his outfit with a grin. He looked down at it and saw a sword case at the belt. The sword's hilt in the casing had two ribbons on it, one black and one white. Danny grabbed the hilt and pulled out the sword. Danny opened his eyes to see he had the same outfit on from his vision.

Jimmy began to see a warrior in red shogun armor, wielding a javelin in a laboratory. The warrior faced Jimmy with light blue eyes. He took off his hat to show he was Jimmy Neutron! The Jimmy copy turned into red dust and formed around the boy genius. His clothes changed into red shogun armor. Jimmy looked at his outfit and saw he was holding the javelin. He opened his eyes to see he was in the same outfit from the vision.

Ed looked around to see he was in darkness. A warrior stood on a small glimmer of light. He had on a blue shirt which didn't hide his muscles, blue jeans, and was wielding a big sword. Ed could not see the warrior's face because it was blocked by long orange hair. Ed walked over to the warrior and moved the hair out of his face, to show it was a copy of Ed. The warrior turned into blue dust and formed around Ed, turning his outfit into the warrior's outfit. Ed woke up to see he was in the outfit and weapon from his dream.

Eddy was standing on a fallen tree, he looked on the other side of the tree to see it was a teen. The teen was in a light blue jacket with a lightning bolt in the center, and yellow pants. This teen was wielding a scythe with a yellow blade and a black hilt. Eddy pulled off the teens hood to show it was him. The teen turned into yellow dust and formed around Eddy, giving him the same outfit as him. Eddy woke up to see he was in the outfit and weapon from his trance.

Edd was standing in a library, seeing a man in long robes. The robes were dark brown with a red fireball emblem on it. He was holding a book at the time. The man took off his hood to show he was Edd! He turned into brown dust forming the same outfit he had onto Edd. Edd woke up to see he was holding the same book and wearing the same outfit from his dream.

Timmy saw he was sitting in his room, in his room was a person in a pink archer outfit. He had a bow and arrow set at hand. Timmy saw the archer was a copy of himself. The Timmy copy turned into pink dust and formed the archer outfit on Timmy. Timmy broke out of his trance to see he has the same weapon and outfit.

Spongebob is sitting on a beach, he sees a tall warrior standing before him. The warrior had rippling muscles, a white karate outfit with a black belt, and the spiked gloves. The warrior appeared to be human in origin, though he bared some similarities to our joyful little sponge. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, two buck teeth. The warrior smiled and turned into white dust and started to make Spongebob's body change. Spongebob looked exactly like the human warrior, including the spiked gloves. Spongebob woke up to see everyone staring at him. He looked down and saw he was now the same warrior from his dream.

The robed figure reappeared, "Congratulations, you have passed the second trial. The final trial is a riddle: what is blue but always shining?"

"Uh," The two genius team members were stumped by the question.

"Oh I know!" Spongebob raised his hand. "It's the sky, since the sky holds the sun and the moon, and those two are always shining with the sky."

The team members looked at the robed figure to see if the transformed sponge was right. The robed figure nodded. "That is correct Spongebob," The Eds and the rest of the Nicktoon's jaws dropped to the ground from astonishment. "You may now go," The robed figure opened a portal to the outside world. The Eds and Nicktoons wasted no time jumping straight through the portal to the temple. When the heroes came out on the other side, they found themselves at the entrance of the temple. They were still in their new outfits, and wielding the weapons of the warriors.

"Alright," Danny proclaimed. "We now have the weapons of power and awesome new outfits to boot, we should check in with Maximus."

"Good idea Danny," Jimmy complemented. "But first we're going to need to find some scrap metal to fix the hole Ed made."

"Is flying with a hole in the ship really that dangerous?" Timmy asked.

"Yes it is Timmy." Edd explained. "You see if we were high above the island, the air pressure would make it difficult to breath. Plus there is the chance of a random occurrence happening, such as: birds flying in to the ship, rain, snow, a meteor."

"Does stuff like that happen to you a lot in your world?" Danny asked.

"Enough to know when you can predict it." Eddy stated.

"I've got a better idea: I wish we were back at the haven with the Specter Speeder!" Timmy exclaimed, as they disappeared once more in a cloud of pink dust. They reappeared back at the haven. Maximus walked over to the heroes smiling.

"I see you passed the trials," Maximus smiled, placing a hand on Spongebob's human shoulder. "Though that was the easy part, you must now train with two great warriors. They reside in the bosom of Ship Wrecked Cove."

"Well, first we should fix the Speeder. It's the only way we can get around the island." Jimmy suggested.

"Alright, in the mean time try to relax, because during this journey your morals will be put to the test." Maximus forewarned.

"That's good to know." Danny muttered. Edd and Jimmy started to work on the Specter's damage from earlier. As for the others they decided to relax on the small beach of the haven.

"So then, the Crimson Chin bashed that guy's jaw with his jaw, sending him straight to jail!" Ed shouted.

"So much for a nice nap." Danny and Eddy muttered, hoping the two geniuses would hustle.

* * *

**Looks like the Eds not only get new outfits but weapons as well. Anyway, another theory for you guys is:**

**I thought of the Mawgu as someone who was contaminated with the ooze because it was created by him so he could cause the worlds to fuse together.**

**~Ghostdog 2.5**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is here.**

**I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, they belong to Cartoon Network.**

**I do not own Nicktoons Unite!, they belong to THQ Games.**

**I also do not own any of the references, teachers, or powers they are about to learn.**

* * *

_Chapter Four: Training in the ruins of the past (Part one)..._

As the two geniuses worked on the Specter Speeder, Eddy decided to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Alright I'll say it: Timmy, why can't you just wish us there?" Eddy asked, Spongebob mouthed the words 'Thank you' to him.

"Well, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are on reserve power, so it takes a long time for their wands to charge." Timmy explained.

"That sucks." Eddy stated.

"Tell me about it." Timmy laid back in the grass. The non-working teens were lying on the grass as the clouds flew by. The breeze against them was nice and gentle. They soon began to doze off, until they were startled awake by a loud horn noise. They turned to see the geniuses working on the Specter Speeder; Jimmy and Edd chuckled nervously.

"I guess we set off the Speeder's burglar alarm." Jimmy assessed, as Danny and Eddy glared at them. The two geniuses went back to work on the Specter Speeder, and after a few hours they were able to fix the hole in it.

"Guys, we have fixed the Specter's external damage." Edd proclaimed.

"Alright, think you guys can figure out where Ship Wrecked Cove is, or do we have to ask Maxy-boy where it is." Eddy asked, looking at Danny.

"Don't worry, we'll be able to fly over the island, so we'll see it when we cross over it." Danny stated. The sharply garbed Eds and Nicktoons piled into the Specter Speeder. Jimmy and Edd were once again in the drivers seat, Eddy, Danny, and Timmy were sitting in the front, and Spongebob and Ed were riding in the back. They soon blasted off into the sky, where they searched for Ship Wrecked Cove. Timmy looked over into the window and saw a bunch of wrecked ships.

"Uh guys, does Ship Wrecked Cove have a bunch of wrecked ships?" Timmy asked.

"If it wasn't named Ship Wrecked Cove, it wouldn't have a bunch of ships now would it?" Jimmy replied.

"Well, I mean there are a lot of things that aren't what they're named after. Like, a table that's a desk." Timmy replied.

"Its amazing you aren't in kindergarten." Jimmy muttered, as he started to land the ship onto a destroyed ship. They soon stepped out of the Speeder, with Ed going out the door this time. They saw two garbed figures, one looked male, the other female.

"Hi, excuse me, are you the two teachers Maximus asked to help us?" Danny asked, as he walked over to the two mysterious cloaks. He stopped when one of them charged at him, pinning him to the ground. The force of being pinned to the ground knocked Danny's Japanese straw hat off his head. The others were shocked by the sudden attack.

"First rule of fighting: never let your guard down." The robed figure proclaimed in a woman's voice. The robed figures removed their hoods, which revealed the male to have a blue wolf like face, with a black patch of fur going across his eyes with crimson red streaks, and two black nubs hung on each side of his face. The woman that was pinning Danny down, had a yellow fox like face with purple markings under her eyes. Her irises were blue while the rest of her eye was black.

"Woah, you guys-" Ed started.

"Are animals!" Timmy shouted, cutting in and finishing Ed's sentence.

"Bingo, Bucky Tootherson." The blue wolf stated, which made Timmy glare.

"Does everyone think of jokes about my tooth at first glance?" Timmy asked.

"At least he didn't say Scott Buckula, or the Towering Toothferno, or-" Eddy was silenced by Timmy putting a hand on his mouth.

"I get it." Timmy replied.

"Ok, can I get up now?" Danny asked, which made the fox woman take her hand off his chest, and hold it out to help him stand. When Danny grabbed the hand, the woman tighten her grip on it and flung him across the deck of the wrecked ship. Danny stopped when he hit a stone wall, making a Danny-shaped indent in the wall.

"I can tell you all have a lot to learn." She stated, as she shook her head at Danny.

"I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Lucario, but I go by Luke." Luke stated.

"My name is Renamon," Renamon stated in a dry tone. "We already know who you are from Maximus."

"That's good to know." Edd stated.

"Now, time to begin the training. Ten-hut!" Luke shouted, which made the Eds and Nicktoons line up like a military squad. Luke closed his eyes and held his paw up, which made the black things on his head lift up. Luke stopped after awhile, and sighed at the group of teens.

"What did you just do?" Jimmy asked.

"It's called Aura Sense; I was reading your aura to see how strong you all were," Luke explained, "and I must say this: you guys don't stand a chance against Gawmu.".

"What do you mean?!" Danny shouted. "We've, well mostly me Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob have faced enemies bigger and stronger than you guys."

"You guys have your little gimmicks to help you, such as you Ghost-boy: Your ghost-half's aura is strong, but your human-half's aura is basically weaker than a chipmunk's." Luke stated.

"What's the point if one half is weaker?!" Danny locked eyes with Luke.

"Well, from what I read in your aura, your ghost-half is kept in check by your human half. What if your ghost half wants full control?" Luke questioned, which made Danny step back. "As for the rest of you guys, your aura is a bit weak as well. Looks like me and Renamon here have our work cut out for us."

"But first, this isn't the appropriate area to train in." Renamon stated.

"Well, where else should we train? The Crystal Ruins?" Danny asked.

"No. We know a place where training you will be as easy as baking a cake." Luke stated.

"Ok, tell us where it is and we'll driv-" Jimmy was stopped by Renamon tossing him to the side.

"I'll drive," Renamon proclaimed getting into the driver's seat.

"But-" Jimmy was silenced when Renamon glared at him. They all got into the Specter Speeder with the two teachers in the pilot and co-pilot seats, and the others in the back. They blasted off into the sky and flew North, far away from the island. The Nicktoons and Eds were surprised when they saw the island get smaller in the distance.

"Uh, why are we flying far away from the island?" Edd asked.

"There's more to this world than just that island." Renamon stated.

"But where are we going?" Spongebob asked.

"A place that might feel like home." Luke answered.

They continued to fly until they saw a huge ancient city. It was vacant and similar to the Crystal Ruins, only older. There were huge and small huts and houses, along with a big castle in the center. They flew into the castle and landed in the throne room. Renamon was the first to exit the Specter, followed by the rest of the riders. They looked around the throne room and saw seven tapestries with symbols of the gems on it. One gem was shaped like a snowflake, another was shaped like a lightning bolt, another was shaped like the sun, another was in the shape of a lion's paw, one was shaped like a star, another one was shaped like the moon, and the last one was shaped like a heart with two halves; one white, one black.

"What is this place?" Danny asked.

"Its where the Warriors of the Wild once resided." Renamon explained.

"Ok, first lesson: You guys will learn how to manipulate Aura to your will." Luke stated. "First, a basic attack." Luke held out his paw, which caused a blue orb to float above it. "This is known as an Aura Sphere, by channeling the Aura around you, you can use it as means of attack when your weapon is gone." Luke threw the Sphere at a knocked down column and it exploded on impact. This made the Eds and Nicktoons stand in awe. Spongebob raised his hand, which made Luke smile at him "Yes Spongebob."

"What's Aura?" Spongebob asked.

"Aura is basically an intangible quality around all of us. It can be viewed as a person's feelings as well." Luke explained. "Like, say for instance you Spongebob, have an Aura of happiness surrounding you."

"Ok, so is this Aura stuff like a scientific finding in your world?" Jimmy asked.

"No, you see Aura is basically what you normally generate around you and can be channeled through emotions." Luke stated. "Now, first, I want you seven to meditate on the Aura around you. You'll know you've succeeded when your Aura is visible."

"More meditating?!" Eddy and Timmy shouted.

"Can't we just skip the meditating and go to learning that Aura ball thingy?" Timmy asked.

"It's necessary for you to learn the Aura _Sphere_ technique. Now shut up and meditate." Renamon commanded.

With much hesitation the Eds and Nicktoons sat down in a circle and began to meditate. As they meditated, their minds began to wander.

"Ok, now focus on your natural aura that's around you. Picture what color it would look like." Luke explained.

They soon began to focus on the aura around them and imagined the color they'd expect. Ed imagined his aura to be green, Edd imagined his aura to be silvery gray, Eddy imagined his aura to be blue, Danny imagined his aura to be black similar to his outfit, Jimmy imagined his aura to be red, Spongebob imagined his aura to be yellow, and Timmy imagined his aura to be pink. Suddenly the Eds and Nicktoons began to glow the colors they were thinking of. It was as if they were surrounded by colorful ooze.

"Very nice. You mastered it quickly. Now, let's see if you can Master the art of Aura." Luke stated dramatically, which made Renamon roll her eyes at him. "Now, there's three steps to mastering the Aura Sphere attack. Step 1: Concentration, step 2: control, step 3: aim."

"Question: Isn't concentration the same as control?" Timmy asked.

"No; concentration deals with capturing the aura and using it to your will." Luke explained. "Control is about maintaining that aura so that you can launch the attack. Aim is about shooting that aura at the right target, otherwise, you'd miss and hit an unintended target. Now hold out your hand and concentrate on the aura around it, imagine it in the shape of a ball."

They all held out their hands and began to concentrate on the aura around them. Ed for some strange reason, was able to create a huge green aura sphere that blew up in his face. Danny was able to create an average-sized aura ball, only it was a mix of black, green, and blue colors. He launched it at the fallen column only for it to hit the wall. Jimmy was able to create a yellow average-sized aura sphere, only it blew up in his face. Spongebob and Edd were able to do the same thing with different colors, while Timmy and Eddy were struggling. Eddy was able to create a small aura ball about the size of a marble. Timmy was able to do the same only his aura ball was basically the size of a piece of marble.

"Ok, you guys need to try and create the average size, otherwise you guys would be dead by any type of threat." Luke stated, making them shiver. After at least two hours the Eds and Nicktoons were able to master it.

"Finally," The seven soon-to-be heroes fell back on to the ground.

"I guess it is a little dark out, so get some rest for tomorrow." Luke stated, as he walked out of the room.

"That was brutal. How many days do we have to do this?" Danny sat up asking Renamon.

"Since you wasted a day here, Luke and I will train you each on three days." Renamon replied.

"So this was day one so to speak?" Edd asked.

"That is correct." Renamon replied. "Well, I better show you to your rooms."

"We're sleeping here?" Spongebob asked.

"To get a better feel for your hidden power, you must live like they did in the past." Renamon proclaimed, as she began to lead them down a hallway. She stopped as she turned to open the door to a bedroom with three beds made out of bamboo and wood, a bookshelf with only one book, and a small desk. "This is where you'll sleep, Eds."

"Why do we have to sleep in the same bedroom?" Edd asked.

"The three warriors that are your ancestors, were brothers." Renamon explained.

"Then why aren't these guys sleeping in here?" Eddy asked, as he pointed at the Nicktoons.

"Their ancestors shared the same room, different from yours." Renamon stated, which made the Eds walk into the room. Renamon closed the door after them. Renamon began to lead the Nicktoons to their bedroom, which was similar to the Eds room but with four beds instead of three.

After the seven warriors were settled in, they decided to have a conversation within their two rooms.

"What do you guys think of these Nicktoon guys?" Eddy asked, starting up the conversation.

"Well, I for one, appreciate Jimmy's genius. It's nice to have someone intelligent to talk to for once." Edd replied.

"I like Timmy, he has these cool floating computer things, and he has these cool comics featuring Cleft the boy chin wonder." Ed smiled. "I like Spongebob cause he's awesome like a big block of buttered toast."

"Well Eddy?" Edd asked.

"Well what?" Eddy questioned.

"Ed and I have found a friend in the Nicktoons, what about you?" Edd asked.

"Well, Danny is the only one whose awesome out of the bunch." Eddy explained. "Mostly because he's the leader, he's not happy all the time like that sponge, he's not a big brained know-it-all like Jimmy, and he doesn't state the obvious like Timmy. He's just plain."

"I see," Edd stated.

"Hey, I just realized something." Eddy proclaimed turning towards Edd.

"What is it?" Edd asked.

"You haven't complained about the logic of all this when we first started." Eddy pointed out with an 'as a matter of fact' voice.

"Well, I thought it would be best if I were to keep an open mind a bit. Plus I know how easily annoyed you get when I explain everything." Edd stated.

"When did this start? Before or after we met the Nicktoons." Eddy asked.

"Well, it started after we were attacked by the creature that was made out of automobiles." Edd answered.

"I'm Ed!" Ed blurted out.

"Alright, if your gonna keep your mouth shut about logic and stuff, then I'm not complaining." Eddy proclaimed, as he plopped down on the bed. Edd smiled, as he walked over to the book shelf, while Ed started to bounce on his bed. Edd picked up the book and began to read it, to find out it was a journal.

Meanwhile, our four favorite Nicktoons had a conversation of their own.

"That Ed guy is awesome, I bet he won't even be afraid of Vicky." Timmy stated as he bounced on his bed.

"I think Double D is more cool, finally its nice to have a conversation with a genius of my caliber." Jimmy stated as he laid down on his bed.

"I like Ed, because he reminds me of Patrick." Spongebob smiled, as he started to yawn.

"We should get some sleep." Danny suggested. "That aura stuff is going to get harder."

"Not until you tell us who's your favorite Ed." Timmy stated as he continued to bounce on the bed.

"Fine, Eddy. Because he kinda reminds me of myself when I was younger." Danny stated. "Now lets go to sleep."

And with that, all seven of the heroes began to sleep, excluding Edd who was reading the Journal. After a few pages in he fell asleep with the book on his face.

* * *

_Day 2..._

Night soon shifted to morning. By the sun's warm glow Renamon was dragging all the heroes beds into the throne room, where Luke was putting earplugs in his ears. When Renamon had all the beds in the room, Luke grinned pulling out an air horn.

"I love my job as a teacher...so rewarding." Luke stated as blew the air horn, which caused the seven sleeping students to be woken from their sleep.

"What the hell?!" Timmy and Eddy shouted.

"I needed a way to get you up for your training." Luke stated.

"By blowing a damn Soccer horn!" Danny shouted, as he wanted to rip Luke's ears off.

"Hey, do you know a fun way to wake up students?" Luke asked. "Moving on, we are now going to start with Aura sense. This will allow you to sense your opponent's power level, it will also help you in case you lose your sight temporarily in a fight."

"How will this help us in a fight?" Timmy asked. Luke smiled and blindfolded himself.

"I'll demonstrate. All seven of you, attack me." Luke stated, as those two black lumps on both sides of his head lifted up.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Danny stated as he pulled out his katana and charged at the blindfolded mentor. Luke grinned and dodged Danny's attacks with ease. Ed decided to join in the fight and started to swing his buster blade at the teacher. Luke began to dodge Ed's ferocious attacks, with little effort. Timmy was going to try and shoot an arrow at the teacher, only to find his arrow holster was empty. Spongebob and Eddy joined the fight as well, only to find it impossible to land a hit. Jimmy charged in as well, with his javelin, trying to at least graze the teacher. Double D decided to stay out of the fight, since he was a pacifist at heart. After at least a few minutes, the five attackers were exhausted.

"See, I did all that. And I'm not even tired." Luke stated, as he took off the blindfold.

"What do we have to do?" Edd asked.

"First, put these blindfolds on." Luke handed each of them a blindfold, which they wrapped over their eyes. "Now, try to dodge my attacks."

"Your gonna use aura sphere on us?" Ed asked.

"No, I'm not heartless." Luke pulled out two paintball guns. "Now dance!" He soon began to assault them with paint balls, which they tried to evade, though it was difficult. "Concentrate on the aura around the area your in and your opponents aura."

Edd nervously tried to hide behind something, though he was the most hitable target. He soon felt a spark of something, and while blindfolded, he was able to see his friends running from Luke's paint balls. He saw the aura around them and began to see with out the use of his eyes. While Luke was hitting Spongebob with paint balls, Edd was able to smack the paintball guns out of his hand. This surprised Luke, but not as much.

"Very good Double D, you can sit this training session out until the others get it." Luke stated as Edd smiled taking off his blindfold, and sitting down on his bed. He pulled out the Journal from last night and began to read it once more. After about thirty minutes, they managed to sense the aura around them. Unfortunately, they were covered in paint, from picking it up too late. Luke smiled and started to hose down the painted heroes.

"Now, time for the power sensing side of it." Luke explained. "Try and see what your enemy's aura is like and what power it has."

The Eds and Nicktoons were able to master Aura sense in a flash after the first part of it.

"Very good. I think you should learn one more move. It's called Aura Charge. It's where you absorb all the Aura around you and in yourself into one last attack, or a burst of attacks." Luke explained. "Now since you mastered Aura Sphere, it should be easy."

And as he said, it was easy. They had mastered Aura Charge, though it left them exhausted afterwords.

* * *

_Day 3..._

"Today you will learn an important move. It's called Aural Force-field." Luke explained. "This move will allow you to create a dome of energy to protect yourself."

Danny was able to master it right away, since he mastered his basic ghost shield. Edd mastered it right away as well since he was a pacifist. Spongebob mastered it quickly, since he imagined it was like blowing a bubble. Timmy and Jimmy mastered it a bit slower than the others did. Ed and Eddy were the last ones to master it, since they were more of head on kind of guys.

"Alright, that is all I have to teach you." Luke proclaimed. "Renamon will be teaching you tomorrow."

"Thank you," Danny smiled, "for training us to become stronger."

"All I did was show you a few moves. Renamon's training will be harder." Luke warned.

"How bad could it be?" Timmy asked.

"You have no idea. Just get plenty of rest so you can prepare for her training." Luke stated, as they began to walk back to their bedrooms.

* * *

_**Done! The reasons why I brought Renamon and Lucario into this fanfiction:**_

_**1. They are the coolest creatures to train with.**_  
_**2. I kinda wanted to show that I'm going to be using more than just the Eds and Nicktoons worlds in this.**_  
_**3. At first I wanted to use Goku, but I started to reconsider it.**_  
_**Anyway the Eds are done with their Aura training but what about Renamon's training. FYI it will not involve the Eds and Nicktoons shooting diamonds like Renamon.**_

_**~Ghostdog 2.5**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here. FYI its uber long.**

**I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, they belong to Cartoon Network.**

**I do not own Nicktoons Unite, they belong to THQ Games.**

**I also do not own Lucario or Renamon, or another surprise teacher I just added. I also do not own the new moves they learn.**

* * *

_Chapter Five: Training in the ruins of the past. (Part 2)_

Edd was enamored by the journal.

_Journal Entry #23, January 18th:_

_I recently stopped writing the year in all my journal entries. I stopped writing them in because going through universe after universe, it's hard to keep track of time. All worlds are on a different axis, yet they have the same thing in common; a sliver of light. Damian was acting like a big shot when he had taken down one of Mawgu's enforcers. This made a stupid fight break out between Denny and him. If lions and dragons ever met in the wild, they'd be rivals in the food chain. Robert was trying to bring peace between them, though it was hard to calm down an angry feline and an angry reptile. Jeremiah has also created a machine called a Come-puter. It seems like a worthy device, if he can ever get it to stop blowing up in his face._

_End of Journal Entry..._

_Edd was about to read_ more of the journal when he was stopped by a knocking at the door. He placed the journal on the table and walked over to the door. He opened it to see it was Spongebob.

"Time to wake up. Renamon says the training starts extra early this morning." Spongebob stated smiling.

"But its only," Edd looked at his watch and saw it was 5:45 A.M. 'Oh dear, I must have stayed up all night.' Edd thought, with a nervous face.

"Is something wrong?" Spongebob asked, as he noticed Edd's nervousness.

"Oh, nothing. Have Jimmy and the others awoken yet?" Edd asked.

"Well, when I tried to wake them up, they kicked me out of the room." Spongebob stated.

"Well, I'll try to wake up Ed and Eddy, and we'll help you wake the others." Edd suggested.

"That's a great idea! You're almost as smart as Jimmy, maybe even equal to him." Spongebob smiled, which made Edd chuckle a bit. Edd walked over to his tired friends and smiled at their sleeping forms. Edd decided to wake Eddy first, since his voice could wake up the dead if it was loud enough. Edd gently nudged Eddy, which made him roll over and fall off the bed with a loud thud. Eddy groaned, as he looked over to see Edd smiling over him.

"What's the big idea sockhead?!" Eddy shouted.

"Sorry Eddy, but I need your help to wake up the others." Edd stated, as he gestured toward Ed who was sleeping like a bear curled up in a ball.

"Aww, he looks so peaceful." Spongebob proclaimed.

"Yeah, like a beached whale." Eddy bluntly stated, as he crawled on to Ed's belly. "He looks so gentle, oh Ed, Ed, WAKE UP SLEEPING UGLY!" Eddy shook the monobrow Ed til' he was awake. Ed looked around and smiled at his friends.

"Hiya guys." Ed greeted.

"Alright, now that Ed's awake, let's go wake up the others." Edd suggested. They soon walked out of the room, and into the Nicktoons room. When Eddy saw them sleeping, he grinned evilly and pulled out a bugle-horn. He took a deep breath, and played the bugle-horn loudly. This made Danny, Jimmy and Timmy fall out of their beds, holding their ears in pain.

"I can see why that Luke guy liked this." Eddy smiled.

"Only thing was he was our teacher, and I couldn't beat the snot out of him. You on the other hand I can easily beat the crap out of." Danny stated, as he pounded his fist into his hand, which made Eddy back away nervously.

"Now Danny, we're on the same team remember?" Eddy pointed out, as he backed away from the angry teen that was getting closer to him.

"Oh I will. I'll remember to put it on your tombstone!" Danny shouted, as he was about to punch him. Lucky for Eddy, Renamon had appeared and intercepted Danny's punch.

"There will be time for a sparring session later. For now just head outside of the castle." Renamon commanded, which made the Eds and Nicktoons walk down the hallway. Before they were out of sight Renamon had placed a paw on Edd's shoulder. "You on the other hand, come with me." Renamon stated, as she began to lead Edd down a highly illuminated hallway. They soon got to a door that had green smoke coming out of it. Renamon opened the door to show a messy chemical lab, with clothes all over the place. There was a pot that was generating the green smoke.

"What am I doing here?" Edd asked.

"I'll let her explain." Renamon stated, walking out of the messy room. Edd quickly tried to run out of the room, unfortunately Renamon closed the door in his face. This caused a loud yawning sound to be heard. Edd quickly tried to open the door only to find that it was locked. He saw a shadow come forward, and began to bang on the door in fear. He whimpered when he saw the figure was looming over him. He screamed and curled into a ball in fear.

"Geez, scared much?" The shadow spoke in a female voice. Edd looked up to see the figure was a blue female fox, with white markings on her face and jewelry on her ear and a silver head band with a jewel in it. She was in what appeared to be pink pajamas. Her tail had two golden bands on them.

"Who are you?" Edd asked, his voice was shaking.

"The name's Krystal. The reason you're here is because Renamon's training is physical," Krystal explained, "and you're the only one out of the group who has a spell book instead of a fighting weapon. So I'll be your teacher for the next three days instead of Renamon."

"Why pray-tell?" Edd asked.

"Because I'm a magic teacher. I'll be teaching you the great arts of magic." Krystal explained.

"What are my choices for training?" Edd asked, not wanting to believe in magic. He was open minded, but not that open minded.

"Train with me or Renamon, I honestly could careless." Krystal stated.

Edd thought about the training with Lucario and how it was medium hard at some points. He then started to think back to when Renamon flung Danny into the side of the mountain. She seemed like a very strict, physical teacher. So his options were, get beat up in training with Renamon, or swallow his scientific pride and believe in magic. He decided to do the one where he didn't have to need bandages afterwords.

"I'll train with you," Edd answered.

"Good to hear." Krystal smiled at the black cap Ed.

* * *

_Meanwhile with the other two Eds and Nicktoons..._

Renamon was outside in the courtyard with the rest of the students. The courtyard had a bunch of different broken statues of lions and wolves. It had a crescent moon mural on the ground.

"Excuse me Ms. Renamon?" Ed held his hand up.

"Yes, Ed?" Renamon looked at him.

"Where's Double D?" Ed asked.

"Eddward is taking a different type of training for the next three days." Renamon answered.

"That training better be as hard as this training." Eddy growled.

"Ok, today you will learn the many Japanese fighting styles, as well as learning about Chakra." Renamon explained, which made Spongebob and Timmy hold their hands up. "Yes, Timmy?" Renamon asked.

"What's Chakra?" Timmy asked.

"Chakra is like Aura, though there's two halves to it: physical and spiritual. Physical allows you to do basic functions, such as breathing and blinking your eyes. " Renamon explained. "Spiritual can be achieve through training and allow you to surpass human abilities, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions."

"Woah..." The students let out, surprised.

"Now, the first thing you are going to learn is how to read your opponents movements." Renamon stated. "Spongebob, you'll fill in for Edd since he's doing special training."

"So why is Spongebob filling in for sockhead?" Eddy asked.

"Because, you're going to have a three-on-three spar match." Renamon explained. "Watch your opponents' movements and don't hold back."

The fight soon began with an explosive start, with Ed and Danny charging at each other, while Eddy charged at Timmy, as Spongebob charged at Jimmy as well.

* * *

_Back to Edd and Krystal..._

"Now, magic is about heart, as long as you have a big heart, you can master any spell there is." Krystal stated from behind the bathroom door as she changed into a purple shirt, and blue jeans.

"Ok, so a big heart equals magic? Sounds a bit illogical..." Edd stated, through the door.

"You believe in inspiration don't you?" Krystal asked, as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Yes, but that happens when a person has a cerebral spark of emotion in the mind, creating an idea." Edd stated.

"Where does the spark come from?" Krystal asked.

"Electromagnetic mind pulses." Edd answered.

"Ok, if you want to learn magic, you need to drop that science mumbo jumbo." Krystal stated.

"But..." Edd was about to counter.

"No buts!" Krystal exclaimed. "Now, you mastered aura, you can master magic a bit. This is going to require you to read all 30 of my magic books." She gestured to the multiple stacks of books

"Reading? Why didn't you say it would take reading to master magic." Edd stated, smiling.

"Really? Most people would say 'No, reading's dumb I want to try it out for myself'." Krystal stated a bit surprised.

"I am not like everyone else. If I must master 'magic', I might as well try to enjoy it through the wonders of reading." Edd stated.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." Krystal muttered to herself as Edd began to read to the top book of the stack.

* * *

_Back to Renamon's training..._

The courtyard had started to look like a battle field during their training. Neither side let up in the spar, which made Renamon silently impressed. During the fight they had switched opponents; Eddy was now battling Danny, Ed was battling Jimmy, and as for Spongebob he was battling Timmy. Danny panted heavily, Eddy was really letting him have it. Danny sighed and rested on a fallen column, wanting a small window of relief, which was over in five seconds, since Eddy appeared, charging at him with an Aura Sphere at hand. Danny dodged it, which made Eddy crash into the fallen column. The column burst into pieces after Eddy's Aura Sphere made contact, which caused Eddy to be thrown back by the blast. Eddy gritted his teeth as he was able to hold his ground after the blast.

"Geez Eddy, are you packing C4 into those things?" Danny asked looking at the remains of the column.

"Trust me, that was a display of only part of my new found power." Eddy stated with a wicked grin.

"You mean that was just a fraction?!" Danny asked, confused.

"Yep," Eddy bluffed. To be honest, that was all of his strength in one blast. Danny shook it off and charged at Eddy with an Aura Sphere of his own, which made Eddy do the same. During Ed and Jimmy's fight, Jimmy hid underneath a column. This training with Ed was even harder. He should have just stuck with Spongebob like at the beginning of the fight. Now he was fighting a colossus – no a powerful ally.

Jimmy tried to see the up side to this: if Ed is on their side they might be able to beat this new form of Mawgu. Ed jumped down in front of Jimmy with an Aura Sphere at hand and dropped the Sphere at Jimmy's feet. Ed soon took off with a grin, which made Jimmy look at the Aura Sphere with fear. The Aura Sphere had a number above it that was counting down: 7...6...5...4...3...2...1. Jimmy nervously put up his Aural Force Field to shield him from the blast that was the same as a plasma grenade's discharge. He was positive that having the Eds as either enemies or allies would cause him a lot of pain.

Spongebob and Timmy were able to hold their own against each other, only Spongebob gave a bit more in his fight. Timmy groaned, wondering why he couldn't get any arrows in his quiver. When he wished for arrows in his quiver, Cosmo and Wanda said that their magic couldn't affect other magical items. After about a few minutes, Renamon decided to stop the sparring, before their fights got near the castle.

"Alright, I've seen enough. I think your ready for an easy jujitsu." Renamon stated. "This jujitsu can come in handy for a fight; it's called Substitution."

"Cool, what can we do with it?" Ed asked.

"First, one of you try to attack me. I shall not move out of the way." Renamon proclaimed, which made Ed the first one to charge at her, with an Aura Sphere at hand. When his attack connected, white smoke appeared around Renamon and when the smoke vanished, in her place was a fallen column. Ed's attack still destroyed the column. They looked around and saw Renamon standing next to the other columns.

"Woah, how'd you do that?" Timmy asked.

"Substitution allows you to switch places with any nearby object or person. I switched places with a fallen column." Renamon explained.

"How do we do that?" Danny asked.

"Just try and picture a nearby item, then picture it in your place and vice versa." Renamon answered. "Now this jujitsu is very easy to master, so take your time and don't rush into it."

The six students began to try and use the technique. Jimmy suggested that if they used the techniques during a one-on-one battle they'd get better results. Eddy picked Danny for his battle, Timmy picked Ed, and Jimmy picked Spongebob. Danny was the first one to master it in Eddy's fight, Eddy mastered it after Danny did. The others picked it up as well.

"We have time for another jujitsu. It's a bit trickier; it's the Transformation Jujitsu." Renamon stated, as a puff of white smoke appears around her and in her place was a copy of Danny. "This jujitsu, allows the user to transform into anyone or anything he/she chooses."

"Cool! I want to try!" Timmy exclaimed, as he was about to attempt the technique.

"Timmy, wait!" Renamon warned too late. A puff of pink smoke surrounded Timmy. When it dissipated, in Timmy's place was a naked female version of himself. This caused Danny, Jimmy and Eddy to get a nose bleed, while Ed and Spongebob covered their eyes.

"Why the hell am I a naked girl?!" Timmy asked covering his B-Cups boobs.

"If performed incorrectly, the user becomes a naked opposite of his or her gender." Renamon explained.

"Are you serious?" Timmy asked angrily.

* * *

_Back To Edd and Krystal's training..._

Edd had finished all thirty of the spell books. Krystal was surprised when he finished all of the books after an hour.

"Ok, now for the practice of magic. Your aura will help you with that. Also, do you have photographic memory?" Krystal asked receiving a nod from Edd. "Good. Now hold your hand out and imagine the magic symbol for fire."

Edd held out his hand, as he began to imagine the symbol he read in the first book. As if on cue, a circle was in front of his hand and it started to have a fire emblem in it. Edd accidentally launched a fire ball out of the circle, which hit the pot of green smoke, making it explode. Green goo began to rain down on the two magic people.

"Magic is an unstable force, but as long as you have a good heart you'll always be able to make it through." Krystal stated smiling.

"Thank you, though I wish I was able to get a better grasp on it." Edd replied, wiping some green goo off of his hat.

"Relax. You know, it's better if you have a medium to focus your magic through." Krystal gasped. "I have just the thing!"

She ran out of the room and came back with a long blue rod. On the head of the rod was a white ring with a light green inner edge and five short spikes lining its outer edge, causing it to resemble a five-pointed star. There was a small, gold, five-pointed star set in the middle of the ring.

"This is the Comet Staff: it can have unimaginable power in the hands of good or in the hands of evil. I can tell your hands are good. And clean – do you use hand sanitizer?" Krystal giggled at the last part of her sentence.

"I do. It's healthy and kills germs." Edd replied. "Is there a safer place to practice my magic?"

"There is – the Castle's basement. It's like a giant warehouse, so to speak." Krystal suggested. "But, let's call it a day, I'm exhausted."

"You didn't do much other than work out on your flex-i-plex and look at magazines while I read." Edd stated, making Krystal blush. Edd was forcibly shoved out of the room by Krystal, who slammed the door behind him. Edd shrugged and made his way back to his room.

* * *

_Back to the two Eds and Nicktoons..._

After the embarrassing moment with the transformation mishap, they continued to train with the technique. Eddy was able to turn into Ed after a few tries. Ed was able to turn into Eddy after at least ten tries. Danny was able to turn into his friend Tucker Foley at least on one try. Jimmy and Timmy were able to turn into each other, meaning Jimmy was Timmy and Timmy was Jimmy. Spongebob was able to turn into his friend Patrick Star. Renamon smirked a little bit, at the progressing students.

"Ok, now that you learned the technique I'd say you guys earned a nights rest. Be warned training may be a bit harder tomorrow." Renamon forewarned.

"Great, another day with another annoying teacher slave driving us." Eddy muttered as the tired students began to make their way to their rooms. When Ed and Eddy got to their rooms, they saw Edd reading the journal and not having a single scratch on him. Edd turned to see his friend Eddy, who was boiling with anger.

"May I help you with something?" Edd asked.

"Why isn't there a scratch on you? What was your training?" Eddy asked, as he began to grind his teeth.

"Well, Renamon suggest I not be in her training since I was the only one without a weapon, so I was given a private magic tutor. I read exactly thirty books and I was able to generate a fireball." Edd explained.

"Like Harry Potter?" Ed asked.

"Sort of." Edd answered.

"So, just to clarify, you got a teacher that doesn't work you hard?" Eddy asked, clenching his teeth together.

"I suppose you could say that." Edd replied.

"Double D, how much magic training have you had?" Eddy asked.

"Well, not much, why?" Edd asked, which made Eddy generate an Aura Sphere and thrust it at Edd who dodged the blast in time. Eddy's Aura Sphere made contact with Edd's bed, making it explode into a thousand pieces. "Good Lord! Eddy were you attempting to injure me?" Edd asked.

"A little bit, yeah." Eddy admitted. "But now that you don't have a bed, goodnight." Eddy smirked as he plopped down on his bed while Ed did the same. Edd grinned, as they began to fall asleep. When he was sure that his friends were asleep, he pulled out his Comet Staff and waved it around his bed remains. This caused the bed pieces to turn back into a whole bed. Edd grinned and laid down on his newly made bed.

* * *

_Day 2..._

The Eds and Nicktoons, excluding two teens by the name of Edd and Timmy, were in the courtyard again. Eddy and Danny looked around for their missing teammates. Eddy had an idea where Edd was, but not Timmy. Renamon walked over to the five teens.

"Timmy and Eddward will not be here for training. They are being trained privately, because they are special cases." Renamon explained.

"Ok, so what are we going to be doing today?" Danny asked.

"Today we'll be learning a new technique." Renamon stated. "It is known as the Clone Technique." Renamon stated as a copy of her self appeared.

"This allows you to create an illusion of yourself to fool enemies." the copy of Renamon explained.

"Cool," Eddy stated as he started to try it. A puff of smoke appeared next to Eddy. When the smoke cleared, a badly drawn version of Eddy was at his feet.

"If the technique is done incorrectly, it may create a bad version of one's self." Renamon stated looking at the poor excuse of the clone.

"Can I sit out of this training?" Danny asked. "I can duplicate myself in my Ghost-form and its solid, not thin air."

"Actually, you can move onto the last technique you guys will learn." Renamon handed Danny a kunai. "It's called the 'walking on vertical edges' technique. This technique can be very useful if your ghost powers are gone. I want you to walk up that wall without using your ghost powers. This technique will help you balance your human and ghost powers. I want you to use the Kunai so you can mark how far you went up."

"Fine." Danny started to try and walk up the wall, only to fall flat on his back.

As the two Eds and three Nicktoons began their training, Timmy was walking in the corridors with a hooded figure. The hooded figure was quiet, making Timmy a bit nervous. Timmy decided to start up the conversation.

"So, uh why am I here?" Timmy asked.

"You need to know how to use your weapon." The mysterious figure stated.

"How can I use it? There's no arrows in the quiver." Timmy bluntly stated.

"Your quiver can generate arrows, if the user uses his imagination." The mysterious figure stated.

"Really?" Timmy asked.

"Try thinking about an arrow." The mysterious figure suggested. Timmy began to think about an arrow, and when he looked in his quiver, he saw an arrow with a star-shaped tip.

"Awesome!" Timmy shouted.

"Now, how about I teach you a cool secret no one else will know?" The mysterious figure offered.

"Even awesomer!" Timmy shouted.

As Timmy was taught by the mysterious person, Edd was in the castle's basement practicing his magic with Krystal.

"Now, the magic in your spell book acts as a tether." Krystal explained "The reason I asked if you had a photographic memory is because the book will use the memories of what you learn in case you need help to remember the spell."

"That sounds very useful." Edd smiled.

"Now, use the fire spell you used on my stew on these boulders." Krystal stated, as she pointed toward the enormous rocks. Edd began to channel his aura into his Comet Staff and spell book, which made the spell book glow and float in mid-air. Edd launch a fire ball from his staff and blasted the boulder to pieces. "Nice job. You can also use other types of magic, such as; ice, water, thunder, wind, earth and the great cosmoses." Krystal stated.

"Intriguing." Edd stated.

* * *

_Back with the five Jujitsu learning students..._

Danny was struggling with the vertical walk on the wall technique. Eddy was able to create a well drawn clone, as were the other four heroes.

"You're all improving faster than anticipated. I think you deserve tomorrow off." Renamon offered, which made all five of them stop what they were doing. "That goes for Double D and Timmy as well."

"Nice, we get a break from all this training." Danny stated.

"Awesome!" A voice shouted from behind them, which made them turn around to see Edd and Timmy.

"Nice to see you guys." Jimmy stated.

"Double D, did you hear?! We get a day off!" Ed shouted as he ran over to Edd.

"That's good to hear." Edd smiled.

"The reason why you guys are having this small break is because you'll soon be thrust into fights like never before." Renamon stated.

"Spoilsport." Eddy muttered.

* * *

**_Boom Chapter 5 and I got over my mental block with this. Also if your wondering who the mystery guy is. Wait til Chapter 6. Also I apologize to Naruto fans for ripping off their attacks, but come on, all Renamon knew was how to use was diamond storm and judo flips. And Krystal was the only sexy girl who could teach magic._**

**_~Ghostdog 2.5_**


End file.
